


The Novaks are Still Not a Nuclear Family

by FunnyWings



Series: Wayward Holiday Tales [2]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Claire's PoV, Claire-centric, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Holiday gatherings, M/M, With a helpful transcript provided by Alex Mills, video project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWings/pseuds/FunnyWings
Summary: Claire's senior thesis is an autobiographical documentary about her senior year. In other words, her camera hasn't left her hands since she started the project, and she's using it to document a turning point in her life. And it all happens in the days leading up to Christmas.Alex Mills provides transcript and editor commentary.Sequel to "The Novaks are Not a Nuclear Family"





	The Novaks are Still Not a Nuclear Family

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Wayward sisters, I wrote a sequel to a thing I wrote a while ago.

OFFICIAL TRANSCRIPT OF CLAIRE’S SENIOR THESIS  
TRANSCRIBED BY: THE ONE AND ONLY ALEX MILLS  
EDITED BY: ALEX MILLS THE SAINT  
(Above to be edited Claire, so don’t yell at me)

Fade in from black.

[Claire sits in front of a beige wall, looking directly at the camera.]

CLAIRE. Hi. My name is Claire Novak, and my senior thesis is an autobiography of sorts. I’m chronicling a… moment in my life, let’s say. [pause] Originally, this was going to be about becoming an adult and college coming up next year and it’s still about that but recently I learned something about myself. Nothing bad, just [pause] difficult to share.

[Images of snowmen and Christmas lights on houses. Claire’s house comes into focus, a small nativity scene set in the front of the house.]

CLAIRE. V.O. As you can see it’s about Christmas time right now, and my mom might think going to concerts with my friend Alex is a waste of money, but getting our own nativity scene… [mocking voice] well how else will the neighbors know we’re good Christians, Claire?

[Claire’s mother, Amelia Novak stands baking food. She’s sees the camera and sighs. Claire is off camera.]

AMELIA. You’re going to make me regret buying you that camera.

CLAIRE. It’s for my senior thesis. School work.

AMELIA. Fine. Do I need to be on camera for your senior thesis?

CLAIRE. Kind of. Can I ask you something, mom?

[Amelia pauses in her work and turns to fully face Claire.]

AMELIA. Of course. [pause] You can talk to me about anything, I hope you know that. College, school… boys. You’re a woman now, I know that makes resisting certain urges harder.

CLAIRE. That’s, uh, not a problem.

AMELIA. I just don’t want to see you having sex before you’re certain or getting pregnant out of wedlock and getting married too young to someone that just isn’t right for you…

[Amelia breaks off, looking into the distance for a second.]

CLAIRE. I wanted to ask you about Dad actually. I’m focusing in on the broken family angle for this whole shindig.

AMELIA. [sighs] What do you want to know about James?

CLAIRE. Well… you didn’t go to Dad’s wedding last year. And I know he invited you. I was wondering why.

AMELIA. Claire, not this again.

CLAIRE. I can edit this out when I’m done if you don’t like it, okay? But I want to have it for the record.

AMELIA. I have nothing against James or his relationship with Dean. I have never been anything but accepting about that.

CLAIRE. So why didn’t you attend their-

AMELIA. You know why. Marriage is a contract with God, and it’s between men and women. I know we don’t agree on this, so the only reason I can think that you’re bringing it up is so that you can make me look like some kind of bad guy in this project of yours, just like you did last time. Now, I have three days to get ready for Christmas dinner and I don’t have time to be playing mind games, Claire.

[CUT TO: Claire is sitting in front of the beige wall again. She looks slightly to the left of the camera.]

CLAIRE. So I have a mom, a dad, and a stepdad. Which isn’t that unusual except for the whole who is married to who thing. And I wasn’t going to make that a big part of this video because it’s not a big deal. It doesn’t even come up most of the time, except well-

[CUT TO: Claire Novak sitting in front of beige wall with Alex Mills, most incredible girl in the universe, sitting next to her.]

ALEX. Why am I here again?

CLAIRE. I’m about to say heavy shit to the camera and I feel dumb doing it alone.

ALEX. Are you coming out as a Swiftie? Honey, everybody already knows that you and Dean didn’t go to the Taylor Swift concert ironically.

CLAIRE. I am not a Swiftie! I’m just… I’m just gay.

[Alex processes this information.]

ALEX. Wait, what?

[CUT TO: Kaia Nieves on a park swing looking at the camera.]

KAIA. You ever get tired of lugging that thing around?

[She gestures towards the camera.]

CLAIRE. Nah. I might miss something important if I don’t.

KAIA. Yeah, filming me picking up trash along the highway needs to be preserved forever.

CLAIRE. Everything you do is important.

KAIA. You are the only person who thinks that.

CLAIRE. Probably because I love you and stuff.

[Kaia rolls her eyes and hides a smile.]

[CUT TO: Claire Novak and Alex Mills sitting in front of a beige wall.]

CLAIRE. So, yeah.

ALEX. You mean Kaia, the girl you met at the woman’s march and have been inseparable from since… is your girlfriend?

CLAIRE. [cautiously] Yes.

ALEX. Oh, thank god.

CLAIRE. What?

ALEX. I thought you were replacing me. Like, I know you can have more than one best friend, but-

CLAIRE. How could I ever replace you? You’re like my sister. And I’m not the one who spends every second in late night study sessions with my frenemy.

ALEX. But I’m so close to beating out Patience for valedictorian! And she’s so much better at taking notes than I am.

CLAIRE. I’m just saying, I’m not the only one who’s been slouching on movie nights.

ALEX. I’d hang out with both of you but… you hate Patience.

CLAIRE. I don’t hate her. I just think she should shove her judgmental little opinions up her ass.

[Alex looks at the camera and invites the viewer to contemplate her unending suffering at the hands of Claire Novak.]

ALEX. That’s almost exactly what I’m… you know what? Doesn’t matter. Either way, let’s make a resolution right now that we’re gonna make time for each other in the New Year. Deal?

CLAIRE. Yeah. Deal.

[Just Claire in front of a beige wall now.]

CLAIRE. That went well. Now I just have to tell everyone else. Kaia is coming over for Christmas dinner, which is at our house this year. That means insanity. The guest list includes:

[Image of Dean Winchester, the living embodiment of a Led Zeppelin song, with his arm around Castiel Novak, who looks like what you would get if a dad joke was anthropomorphized and stuffed into a suit.]

CLAIRE. V.O. My dad and my step dad, Dean,

[Image of Eileen Leahy, who is probably a spy until someone can prove to me she’s not, and Sam Winchester, perpetually the tallest man in the room]

CLAIRE V.O. My kinda uncle Sam and his girlfriend, Eileen.

[Image of two older (but still very foxy) ladies.]

CLAIRE V.O. Mildred Baker and Mary Winchester. They’re like the grandmas I never knew I wanted.

[Image of Jody Mills and Donna Hanscum, my badass moms and the best women you will ever meet.]

CLAIRE V.O. And Jody and Donna, who are… they’re kind of like moms to me. Especially Jody. Just… don’t tell her I said that.

[Editor note: Jody knows. She thinks of you as her kid, too, Claire.]

[CUT TO: Claire sitting in front of the beige wall.]

CLAIRE. And Kaia and me and mom. Patience might stop by too ‘cause Alex invited her and she’s in a fight with her dad, but I am not filming her.

[Quick shot of Patience I managed to find waving at the camera.]

[Claire. Beige wall. Get a new place to film Claire.]

CLAIRE. So we’ll see how this goes.

[Claire’s living room. Fairy lights hang from the ceiling. There are coasters everywhere, most of which have wine glasses on them. A table in the center has chips and dip.]

[Kaia is in front of the camera.]

CLAIRE. You haven’t met anyone except Jody yet, have you?

KAIA. I don’t think Jody counts. Busting you and me out of jail is the opposite of what I call a good first impression.

CLAIRE. Yeah, well the guy who arrested you was an asshole. You weren’t even doing anything wrong. Last I checked it wasn’t illegal to show up to a protest.

KAIA. Oh, it’s fine if you’re white or shooting a pepsi commercial. [snorts] God, you had to hit him before he put you in handcuffs too, remember? [Kaia looks pointedly at the camera] Dumbass.

CLAIRE. He was arresting my girlfriend for no reason. Was I just supposed to let that happen?

KAIA. You’re cute when you’re mad, you know that? But still never do that again.

DEAN. [off camera] Did you just say girlfriend?

[CUT TO: Kitchen. Just Dean and Claire. Claire is off camera.]

DEAN. So… do you want to talk about it?

CLAIRE. I don’t know.

DEAN. I know it can be hard, coming to terms with something like this. I had… issues sorting out that I liked girls, but I liked guys, too. I always sorta knew, but actually getting it-

CLAIRE. I don’t think I’m bi, just gay.

DEAN. Well, the fact that you’ve already figured out that much means you’re ahead of where I was when I was your age.

CLAIRE. I always thought people were exaggerating when they said how awesome going on dates or kissing people is. I just didn’t get it before. But with Kaia it’s so fucking cool.

DEAN. I’m glad to hear it kiddo. [pause] Have you told Cas or Amelia yet? I don’t wanna say anything you don’t want me to say.

CLAIRE. That’s kind of the plan for tonight.

[Dean looks at the camera.]

DEAN. And you wanna do that on camera? You’re sure about that?

CLAIRE. [pause] Yeah. I think so.

DEAN. Okay. However this is gonna work for you, Claire, you know I’ve got your back.

CLAIRE. Thanks.

[Dean gets up to go back to the living room.]

CLAIRE. Uh, Dean?

DEAN. Yeah?

CLAIRE. You’re… I’m glad Dad met you.

[Dean smiles and turns to leave. Claire faces the camera towards herself.]

CLAIRE. Well, moment of truth. Time for the big reveal, I guess.

[CUT TO: Living room. In the center of the room, Eileen is on one knee with a ring box in her hand, looking up at Sam.]

EILEEN. Marry me?

MARY. [Yelling] Yes. He says yes.

SAM. Mom! [looks at Eileen.] I love you so much. The answer is yes. [Looks back at Mary.] But you can calm down.

MARY. [Goes up and hugs Eileen] This is the best Christmas present ever.

[Sam signs ‘I’m sorry’ to Eileen as indicated in subtitles. Eileen smiles and signs back ‘I’m pretty amazing. If I didn’t know me, I’d be excited I was joining the family, too.’ Sam rolls his eyes and signs ‘You were already part of the family.’]

[Editor’s note: I had Eileen do the subtitles instead of Claire this time, because Claire is a liar.]

[Sam and Eileen kiss. Jody brings out the champagne to celebrate.]

[Camera turns to face Claire.]

CLAIRE. Never mind. Now doesn’t seem like a good time.

[CUT TO: Claire sitting in her room on top of her bed. There is a signed poster behind her of Joan Jett and the Blackhearts that the insanely good gift-giver Alex Mills got her for her birthday two years ago.]

CLAIRE. I… I’m supposed to be eating dinner right now, but I told everyone I wasn’t feeling well. And I left Kaia alone down there, and I don’t know why this is so-

KAIA: [off camera] You doing okay, blondie?

CLAIRE. Fine. I’m fine. Everything is-

KAIA. Fine?

[Kaia sits next to Claire on the bed in front of the camera.]

KAIA. You know you don’t have to do this now. No one is holding a gun to your head.

CLAIRE. No. I’m doing it tonight.

KAIA. Okay, then, sure. [Kaia looks around.] So… this is your room.

CLAIRE. Uh huh. [pause] You know they’re probably not expecting us down there right away.

[Kaia raises an eyebrow. Kaia and Claire start kissing.]

CLAIRE. Wait, fuck, turn the camera off.

[CUT TO: The dinner table.]

CLAIRE. So I have kind of an announcement to make, too.

AMELIA. You picked which college you’re going to go to? I know you haven’t gotten all of your letters back but-

CLAIRE. No, it’s not that.

DONNA. Well, don’t keep us in suspense. Go ahead, darling.

[Everybody turns to face the camera.]

CLAIRE. Kaia and I are dating. Have been dating. She’s… she’s my girlfriend.

[Jody looks up from serving herself more mashed potatoes.]

JODY. Oh, was that a secret?

DONNA. Jodes!

JODY. Sorry, sorry. Claire, honey, glad to see you’re happy. [Turns to Kaia.] And she couldn’t have picked better.

[Kaia shrugs, but looks relieved.]

AMELIA. Claire, can I talk to you for a second?

CLAIRE. [voice high pitched] Sure, Mom.

CASTIEL. I’ll go as well.

AMELIA. You are not- [Amelia looks around at everyone else looking at her.] Fine.

[CUT TO: Kitchen.]

AMELIA. [in a loud whisper] Turn the camera off, Claire.

CLAIRE. No.

AMELIA. Claire-

CLAIRE. Fine. I’ll turn it off.

[Claire puts on the lens cap, and the screen goes dark. Voices can still be heard.]

AMELIA. Isn’t this the girl who got you arrested-?

CASTIEL. Claire has explained that situation to us-

AMELIA. I hardly think you are qualified to have an opinion on this James! How often have you even taken an interest in being there for our daughter? I’m the one who takes care of her when she’s sick and I’m the one who worked extra shifts to afford therapy for her after you left. She was a mess! I was a mess! I don’t want her making the mistakes I made.

CASTIEL. And that’s really what this about?

AMELIA. Don’t you dare-

CASTIEL. It has nothing to do with the fact that Claire is dating a girl-

AMELIA. I knew you were going to say that.

CASTIEL. And I know your feelings on the topic.

AMELIA. I have never said anything against your lifestyle, James. Jody and Donna are two of my closest friends. So if you think for a second that’s what this is about-

CASTIEL. It isn’t a lifestyle, Amelia. And for the last god damned time, stop calling me James. I know I made mistakes, and I know I can’t fix the damage I’ve done. But I will never let you make Claire feel like she is anything less than she is, and who she is becoming, which is an incredible young woman that I am proud to know.

CLAIRE. You know, it’s really awesome how you guys are making my coming out thing about yourselves.

AMELIA. Claire-

CASTIEL. Claire-

[CUT TO: The living room. Claire Novak, Alex Mills, Kaia Nieves, and Patience Turner are all sitting on the sofa. Mildred and Mary are in the opposite corner playing poker.]

CLAIRE. [Off camera] So the adults are all having a private conversation and we’re supposed to just kind of chill here. Which is fun.

ALEX. If they’re going to be weird about it, that’s their deal. Not yours. Kaia’s awesome.

[Kaia reaches out and takes the camera from Claire. Claire’s face fills the screen.]

KAIA. So Claire… [Claire raises an eyebrow.] Blondie. Any idea what they’re talking about in there?

[Claire smirks at the camera.]

CLAIRE. Cooties, definitely.

KAIA. You saying I gave you cooties, asshole?

CLAIRE. Oh no, other way around. I have to have made you a little crazy to wanna be with me.

KAIA. Or maybe you were just one of the few people who’s ever been nice to me and I really liked that about you.

CLAIRE. Me? Nice? You are crazy.

KAIA. That’s one way of putting it.

[The camera swings to show Mary and Mildred listening in.]

KAIA. You want something?

MARY. Life is short, kids. Love who you want.

MILDRED. Love as many as you want.

MARY. [crossing herself] Amen to that.

[Alex, Kaia, Claire, and Patience break out into giggles.]

PATIENCE. This is all ridiculous.

[Claire’s face twitches.]

CLAIRE. Literally no one asked you, Patience. Or are you going to call me a stupid, overdramatic bitch again?

ALEX. You did what?

PATIENCE. Nuh uh, that is not what happened. You didn’t do any work on our group project freshman year and I got frustrated about it, and I know I said some shit, but I did not say that.

ALEX. Claire’s dad was still in recovery after getting out of a cult freshman year. Jesus Christ, Patience.

PATIENCE. I didn’t know that then! And when I said this was ridiculous, I just meant the way your parents are reacting. I- I actually thought what you did was pretty brave, Claire.

CLAIRE. Oh. [looks down] Thanks, I guess.

PATIENCE. Yeah, uh… anytime.

[CUT TO: Claire in front of a beige wall.]

CLAIRE. So I might kind of be friends with Patience now. Ugh, Alex is going to be so happy, this is the worst.

[CUT TO: The kitchen. Amelia, Dean, and Cas are there. Dishes are piled on the counter and the clock reads past midnight.]

CLAIRE. You know if we stay up too late, Santa won’t come.

CASTIEL. You really want the camera on for all of this, Claire?

CLAIRE. It makes me feel better. Like… like I’ve got more control over all of this.

DEAN. Fair enough. So we’ve talked this through and-

AMELIA. We just want to make sure you’re being careful. Whoever you date. And having Jody drop you off from the station scares me, Claire. It makes me remember things I don’t want to remember about- about before.

[Cas looks away, guilty.]

[CUT TO: Claire in front of a beige wall.]

CLAIRE. Before my dad got out, he did some pretty shady stuff. My mom bailed him out of jail a few times, and… I used to hear her crying at night afterwards. I guess I can kinda see why she’s freaked out, maybe.

[Back to the kitchen.]

CLAIRE. I just… Mom, I want you to say that you’re okay with me like this. Because it’s not changing.

AMELIA. You think I spent eighteen years raising you to turn my back on you now? Never, Claire.

CLAIRE. And about the other stuff… Just think about it again from my perspective. Because I might want to get married someday, and it would really suck if you weren’t there.

AMELIA. I- I can’t promise anything.

[Amelia gets up and walks around the camera.]

[Dean scowls after her, but shakes his head and looks back at Claire.]

DEAN. You’re doing great, Claire. Cas and I are gonna head out, but if you need anything-

CLAIRE. Call Jody.

DEAN. That’s probably a good idea. Take care of yourself, kiddo.

[Cas stands up.]

CASTIEL. She will come around, Claire. Just give her some time. And know that your mother and I both love you very much.

CLAIRE. Yeah. I know.

[CUT TO: Beige wall. Claire.]

CLAIRE. And so marks part one of my mini documentary. Hope this is enough work for you for now, Ms. Rosen.

[It better be. I know who’s going to be doing all of the work actually putting this shit together and her name begins with an A and rhymes with T. Rex.]

CLAIRE. I guess that all went about as well as I could hope. And I feel… better, I think. Now that everyone knows. And doing this reminded me I have a lot of people who love me, so that was cool, I guess. I’m still trying to figure this stuff out, but this is a start. Having it on camera, watching what happened again and thinking about it is helping. Having to put it into a context is helping.

[Claire looks directly at the camera.]

CLAIRE. My name is Claire Novak, and I’m still kinda figuring out what that means. This is a step closer. Thanks for watching.

[FADE OUT. Insert title for Part Two.]

***End of transcript***

[Editor commentary: Dear god, let the editing end.]

 

 

Senior Thesis Advisor Comments:  
Rebecca Rosen:

This was a very personal video, Claire, and I am glad to see you taking your senior thesis project so seriously. Again, I want to stress how grateful I am that you trust me with this, and I want to organize a meeting with you to discuss what directions you might want to go from here. Alex, as always I appreciate your insights and commentary.

If you could tell Sam I hope that he is very happy with-

I mean to say, I wish the best for you and your family. I’ll see you when you get back from the break.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
